


Kiss Me Already

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, but I personally think boys are pretty too so that's personal pref i guess, the only thing thats slighlty gendered is the term pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “Will you just shut up and kiss me already?”Character: George WeasleyWarning: N/A





	Kiss Me Already

“I mean you always look pretty, but you look really pretty today, I mean…not that you aren’t….it’s just that the whole Yule Ball get up looks really nice and you’re looking at me like i’m an idiot and I should be quiet, right? I should stop talking? Or we should be dancing, right? We should totally be dancing, it’s a ball an-” You cut a rambling George Weasley off. He’s more nervous than you’ve ever seen him. In fact you’ve never known either of the twins to be nervous. They always seem to confident. 

“Will you just shut up and kiss me already?” You smile up at him knowing that you’re the last two people outside the Great Hall.

“Yeah, o…okay…totall-” You don’t let him spiral back into another rambling session, as endearing as it is, and instead rest your hand at the back of his neck to gently pull his lips down to yours. 

You sigh as your lips meet, and your eyes close. It felt right…after all the tension and all the waiting and dancing around each other. It felt right. You slid your hand into his red hair as the other wrapped around his neck, his own coming to rest around your back as he pulled you closer to him. The whole world seemed to fade away, the music from the hall becoming a quiet din, your awareness of others nonexistent. All there was was George. George and the soft press of his lips against yours and the gentle way he held you, and the feel of his hair running through your fingers, and the smell of his aftershave. 

“Well, well, what do we have here” You hear a familiar, cheeky voice, from behind you and reluctantly pull away from George, only to turn and see his twin grinning at you both. Far happier than he should be at this development.

“Ron owes me 3 galleons.”

“Fred!” 

“Bugger off, mate!” 

“Alright, alright, no need to shout! I’ll leave you two lovebirds at it.” He sends the two of you a parting wink, and you both shake your head at him. Knowing his antics far too well.


End file.
